Down With Love
by Its Still Pink
Summary: Three words… DOWN WITH LOVE! Hogwarts has become a backwards place this year and every female is getting a healthy helping of sex a la carte! Abstain from love… indulge in chocolate… and Get Down With Love!--Full summary inside.
1. Starting Anew

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter… I don't own the characters… hell(!) I hardly own this plot! (I took the basic theme from the original movie!)_

**Summery:** _Hermione had a boyfriend (not her first, of course)… but the keyword there was HAD. After a very unfriendly argument her heart was broken just before her seventh year of Hogwarts had started. How does she handle this? Three words… DOWN WITH LOVE! The battle of the sexes has officially begun! And Hermione begins to attract female followers, not only from Gryffindor, but from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and (dare I say it?) Slytherin! Even the female professors have decided to give it a try! Hogwarts has become a backwards place this year and every female is getting a healthy helping of sex a la carte! Abstain from love… indulge in chocolate… and Get Down With Love! _

**A/N:** _Can you guess which movie I was watching when this idea popped into my head? Ok, I know I have like four or five stories going at once, but I'm putting a few on hold and giving my full attention to two of them in particular… this and Reality Check. So look for updates at least once a week if you like this! And if you don't… then oh well! Because I do write these for my entertainment and for my friends who enjoy reading them! I hope you do too, though!_

* * *

_**Down With Love**_

_By Andi JJ_

_Chapter One: _**Starting Anew**

**

* * *

**

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a-Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me _

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

_(This has become sort of a tradition!)_

_Fly Me to the Moon—Frank Sinatra_

* * *

Ah… life is good! Life is goody good good! It couldn't possibly get any better! (Unless maybe I won some sort of lottery and England decided to name me their new queen…) But, no. Life was good the way it was and I wanted it to stay this way forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever!

Can you tell I'm love sick?

Ah… Life is just SOO good!

Maybe I should get on with my story, though, huh?

Ok.

Here I go.

Since life is just so good!

It's summer holiday. I'm away from school and for the first time I love it! I have yet to finish my homework and sadly, term starts in just a few weeks. I also am waiting for my letter from Hogwarts. Wow. If I made Head Girl, then life would be just fabbity fab fab! Yupp. Life is so good.

Oh!

The news and my story…

Sorry!

Love sickness… you know.

Basically, it goes like this. I met a Sex God over the holiday break… can you believe that?! I mean, sure, I met him… but now we're dating! Official Sex God Girlfriend over here!! The OSGG!! It's a very important title! Anyway, we've been seeing each other over the summer and I am just IN LOVE with him! He's tall, gorgeous, dark hair, bright blue eyes, muscular… a few years older then me… ah, well. He doesn't seem to care about that. So neither do I! Back to where I was going with this…

His name is Tom. Every day he tells me how much he loves me and every time those words come out of his gorgeous mouth I seem weak in the knees. I can't help but fall for him! And who wouldn't?! I see girls gawk at him every time he picks me up from where ever I am or when we're out! They can't keep their eyes off of him (and neither can I!) But that isn't the point.

For the first time in history… I, HERMIONE GRANGER, AM IN LOVE! AND I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW IT! _NOW_ WHAT WILL THEY SAY ABOUT THE INNOCENT LITTLE BOOKWORM?! HUH?! HUH?!?! … that's right… NOTHING!

Ha ha ha ha ha ha…. Life is so fabby… and Tom is so gorgy… and… ok I'll shut up.

Anyway, I'm off to meet him right now… he said it was important. Maybe he'll ask me to marry him! Shut up shut up brain… Well, ta!

* * *

…

No.

Never.

Never again.

Never ever again.

…

A waste.

Of my complete time.

And heart…

That's it. How could he have done that to me? HOW?! He obviously didn't care about my feelings. And he did it in front of all his bloody friends! Heartless whelk. Prat. Git.

I don't feel better.

I never will.

I haven't stopped crying.

Your lost, aren't you?

Maybe I should fill you in… this way your not feeling sorry for me when you have no idea what the bloody hell even happened.

Here's my pathetic story:

Like I said, I had met this guy (the last version I told you was a bit rushed, and I was a bit loony and spazy at the time.) Anyway, I was going into town for my mum. She wanted me to pick up a few essentials. Well I walked into the family grocery store (dad knows the owner) and I asked for what ever it was I needed (Milk, eggs, and bread—typico) but something was different that day. At least to me. There was a new guy in the shop. He was so gorgeous and he captured my heart when he turned to me and smiled. I almost didn't notice that he was holding the essentials. So I took them from him (as any normal person would) and had begun to walk out when he spoke to me.

"I'm Tom." He said. His voice was so dark and manly. I was so dense then.

I turned back around and he was smiling at me with that one-of-a-kind smile that made my heart melt and my knees buckle.

"Hi." I said. I remember this. Because I secretly contemplated on whether or not I wanted to give in and be all girlish, or play hard-to-get. I knew what I was doing this time—I had a bit of practice last term with a few guys.

I smiled at him attractively then turned to leave. I decided to just play hard-to-get.

But he spoke to me again.

"I didn't catch your name." He said again.

I turned back around right when I was at the door. He was leaning over the counter just smiling at me… oh, how sexy he looked.

"That's because I didn't give it." What line was that from? Oh, who cares… it got his attention. When I was satisfied with everything I turned and left the store. Obviously he was interested, and I knew I would be back again before the holidays were over so I wasn't afraid of never meeting him again. But stupid me had to fall in love at the first sight. Oh, how foolish I was.

I went back up there the same day a week later. Mum needed some ginger snaps and peppermint. And with my luck, he was there, ringing up a few girls at the counter. They were batting their eyelashes and staring at him fondly. I felt a little out of place. They looked older then me but they sure weren't acting like it. They were hopelessly flirting with him. I don't know if he was flirting back, I was too busy in the back isle looking for what I needed.

I felt eyes on me as I walked along through the store and I heard the girls whispering. Finally I just couldn't take it and I looked up to see what was going on. There he was. The Sex God. Staring at me while the other girls clearly looked confused at why he was paying more attention to me and not them. Well, you can bet that I felt a load of pride well up in my chest… I could have probably have felt as conceded as Malfoy after that.

He smiled at me. He smiled his sexy smile as if he just knew I was going to come back sooner or later to see _him_. Well, he wasn't _wrong_…

"Tom? Tom. Earth to Tom!"

I could here one of the girls trying to get his attention. I had turned back around by now but apparently he hadn't.

"Tom we have to go. Are you working tomorrow?"

There was a long pause… at least I'm guessing. Shortly after I heard him answer the whining girl.

"Yes."

"Alright then maybe I'll stop by." She replied.

At this time, I happened to be facing the part of the isle that pointed in their direction and I could see them. Tom smiled at her kindly, and she smiled back, just before glancing at me one more time.

I watched them leave and slowly made my way up to the counter. Tom had watched me the whole way.

"Ah… my mystery madden has decided to show up again. Couldn't resist?"

Now that I think about this… he was a bit arrogant….

But I obviously over looked it and played along.

"Actually I was just hungry." He actually laughed at that. But this was a grocery store after all.

"What are you up to tomorrow?" He asked, after checking my two items.

"Why do you care? Don't you have to work?" I asked with a brilliant smile to show that I wasn't trying to sound mean, but playful.

He smiled at me… his gorgeous smile that made my knees go weak all over again. Although I still kept my excellent composure.

"Well, I am the owners nephew, and he is friends with your family, so I'm sure he'll give the day off if I told him I was out on a date with you… Hermione." He smirked, obviously feeling special that he knew my name before I even told him. Which, in fact, I was curious about.

"How did you know my name?" Told you I was curious.

"When you walked out yesterday I asked my uncle. He pointed you out before and told me how him and your family were good friends." He leaned over the counter and I was able to gaze into his cerulean eyes. I could get lost in them so easy…

"Well aren't you clever?" I asked jokingly, snapping out of my daze just in time to reply to his comment.

"So would you like to do something with me?" He asked again, never taking his eyes off of me.

"What about your little girlfriends? You told them you would meet them." I said challenging his thoughts.

"No. I told them I was working tomorrow. Which isn't a complete lie because when we're done with our date I'll just be back here again." He said while thinking over his conversation with the giddy girls.

I thought about his offer and it was the word "date" that persuaded me the most to accept his invitation. A date. Me. On a date. With the Sex God of England. Hermione Granger. Bookworm of Hogwarts. On a date with the sexiest man alive. I would have been crazy to say no.

Actually, now that I think about it, I would have been sane to say no. At least then I wouldn't be in the position I am now. Now the rest is history.

Screw off.

I wish I could hex him to another universe.

I can't believe he would treat me like that…

Git…

…

Alright… since you're probably _dieing_ to know…

Remember when I told you he called because he wanted to talk to me about something important? Yeah well, I met him in the park at noon, just as he asked. We had been dating for about two months now. My heart was his completely. I told him every time I saw him and I thought he took me seriously. When I got to the park he was sitting with a bunch of his mates and a few girls that I had recognized from the store during our second meeting. This was suspicious but I over looked it. He never sits with his friends around me.

He walked up to me when he saw me and pulled me a few feet away from everyone else. I noticed the one girl who had been most flirtatious around him in the store kept staring at me with some kind of smirk on her face. Once again, I over looked it.

" 'Mione, there is something I need to say to you." He was all serious and he was giving me that sexy smile he usually flashed.

"Ok…" I said cautiously. He was acting all weird.

"This girl… Carolina… she really likes me. A lot."

I just stared at him waiting for a point in all of this.

He continued, "She's always around, and she's really caring, and she's completely gorgeous!"

What? So? He was my man! He's not aloud to rate other girls!

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I had fun with you this summer, but I need someone more affectionate, more caring. She's seems so much more into me then you. Sorry, love." He kissed my cheek and walked away.

I stood rooted to the spot. He did what I had least expected him to do. "More caring?" I echoed to myself… "…better?" I was so lost. So very lost. Vair vair lost. And he acted as if my feelings meant nothing to him! I LOVED HIM! We had so many good times and he just threw them out the window for some slut who was jealous of what I had!

Well, you know what? I'm sick of this! All of it! Every single dirty last piece of it! Love? Love never existed! It was a figment of the mind that we made up to keep ourselves entertained and let directors take advantage of and make horrible Soap Opra's for us to compare our lives to!! Well, you know what I say to that? DOWN!

"DOWN WITH LOVE!" – Although, I didn't shout this in the middle of the park...

That would have made me look completely insane.

So once again…

TO HELL WITH LOVE!

DOWN

WITH

LOVE!!!

* * *

-_tbc**-**_

* * *

****

_You like? It gets better, believe me! Next chapter I'm going to bring her school life in and then I'll start to introduce the basic plot. It's very predictable actually and I'm WILLING TO TAKE ADVISE AND REQUESTS!!!!! So please review!_

_Muah,_

_Andi _


	2. First Steps

_**Disclaimer**: Well this gets annoying fast…_

_**A/N**: Yay!!! I'm so happy I got some reviews, I know how hard it is to have at least someone look at your work when it's published under Harry Potter… you're competing with every one else! But I just want to say thanks to: **DarkRaven-04**, **Gothhottie**, **sw33t4zn10v3 **(Loved your review!), **pyro-2389**, and** slyswn28**. Your reviews have inspired me to go on! And I usually don't give shout outs in my authors notes, but for this one time I will! Because you all deserve it! Please be faithful and continue to tell me how I've done! And so sorry for such a long update!! I hope this was worth the wait!_

* * *

_**Down With Love**_

_By Andi JJ_

_Chapter Two_: **First Steps**

* * *

Seven-nineteen (am)… the early bird catches the worm! What's there to catch you ask? How about a last glimpse of the world before I introduce it to a new theory? Today is the last day of summer holiday. I would usually be spending it with my school books and checking over all my homework… but not today, today is _my_ day. Today is going to be the day that I spend worrying about myself. When was the last time I did that? Wait a minute… I never did that! Why? Because I was busy worrying about school and solving my friend's problems. For example (and a rather extreme one at that): Harry Potter. But that's not all. No, no, no, no. It gets worse. Ron Weasley. Ginny Weasley. Parvarti Patel. Lavender Brown. Seamus, Neville, Dean… and those are just my school mates. I would tell you about the muggle girls down the street but that list would go on forever.

No. Today I am going to concentrate on my plan to get back at the male race. "How do you do that" you ask? Simple. Tease them. Show them what they can't have. Play their game. And me? I'm going to play a rather big roll in this scenario. I'm going to be captain of my team, and I'm going to win this "game". And do you know what else? I'm going to enjoy every bit of it.

First, I'll become what I've always loathed. I will do the impossible. I will surprise the world. I will "Turn the Tables". I'm going to turn this innocent bookworm into the definition of a Dangerous Heartbreaker. And do you want to know something else? I'm going to do it all in one day. As for everything else… well, I'll save that for Hogwarts.

First on my list of priorities…

I need to do a little bit of shopping and running around. I need new clothes. My old ones will NEVER do. I need to become a boy-entrancer. New muggle clothes AND witch clothes (which I'll just buy in Hogsmead). So the first stop on my running around list is the mall. And I know just the place… OXFORD STREET! 132 different stores where only the richest of the rich shop.

* * *

(OXFORD STREET- yea baby!)

* * *

Wow. I never actually shopped here before; I've always sent my parents instead. But now I know what I've missed! Department stores everywhere! Those small stores that sell the latest fashions… and so much more! Shoes, cosmetics, jewelry, and much, MUCH more!

I was in heaven! Why wasn't I ever introduced to this? Is this what girls do when they're out shopping? Now I know why they shop so much! I could be here all day! But unfortunately… I can't. I have many things to complete. With my spare money that I had saved up from various occasions and jobs, I was able to buy just about everything I wanted! Yes, I wanted it all, but I was able to get what I was able to afford, and that was a lot! I got my ears pierced thrice! It hurt… but they do look good. I thought about my belly, but decided against it. Maybe in a later date.

I changed in one of the stores. I wasn't sure how I'd look, or even feel about wearing a foreign style (to me), but I got the courage and changed. I bought a cute pink skirt and a tight, white polo shirt that seemed to expose an uncomfortable amount of skin in my breast area. I topped it with white name-brand (Phat Farm) Sneakers. Now there is no turning back. I am stuck with what I have.

My next stop was the Hair and Nail salon. I needed a good manicure and a well working relaxer for my hair.

Last time I went into the shop, they treated me like any other normal person. But when I walked in with my shopping bags and new attire, they seemed to treat me like royalty! There was a lady at the counter who seemed to be in her mid forty's. Her hair was a beautiful raven color, with little hints of white. She took one look at me, smiled and just led me to the back, joking about how I must have been having a bad hair-day this morning and how I came to the right place. That's when I came around to the fact that maybe this "new look" wasn't so bad.

After they put the relaxer in and as I was sitting under the hair dryer, I decided that tomorrow I would get to work on a new spell that would keep my hair straight.

When she pulled my hair out and brushed it, she rinsed it down with soap and added some sort of color to it. This wasn't in my hair procedure, but I decided not to argue. When she was finished blow drying it, I looked into the mirror and gasped at the sight! My hair was AMAZING!

It was so straight and much longer then I thought it was, it fell over my shoulders in a very feminine way, slightly grazing the sides of my face. I had grown out my bangs a year ago, so my hair seemed to outline my face and show off my wonderful features!

And remember when I told you about the color she had added? It was practically the same color as my hair, but a shade or two darker. It was also very luscious and seemed to glow an auburn hue. It was heavenly!

The lady led me over to her nail salon and began to push back my cuticles. As she did this, younger women with pale blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes started talking to me about my make-up. This also wasn't part of the procedure, but I gave into it without so much as a fuss. I just nodded my head along with whatever she said; I didn't know a thing about make-up, I've never used it before in my life. She seemed to see this though, and assured me that everything would be fine, and that I was guaranteed to like my new look.

It had been about and hour and half before both women had finished there work, and when I turned to the mirror for a second time, I could hardly recognize my self! My eyes seemed deeper and more entrancing, my lips seemed fuller and my skin seemed flawless! My nails were beautiful with a nice, asian-french-tip. I looked like a model on the cover of "Teen Witch Weekly". I was in love with my own reflection; I could stare at it all day.

But I still had one more thing to do… go home and write to Ginny. It was almost dusk, and my last holiday was just about over. It was time to put my plan into action. And Ginny was my first to recruit.

* * *

-_tbc_-

* * *

_Like? No like? Once again, thanks goes out to my loyal reviewers! Specially **sw334zn10v3**! You are my number one reviewer and I am forever in your debt! (or until I pay you back!) Ta-Ta For Now!_

_muah,_

_Andi_


	3. Fuel to the Fire

**_Disclaimer:_** _How many times must we go through this?_

**_A/N:_** _Ahhh! So many reviews for only two chapters!!! How could I **not** go on?? But there was one reviewer whom I must recognize... **sw33t4zn10v3**! My number one reviewer at the moment... she took the time to read all four of my stories and review for every one! What more could I ask for?! I dedicate this next chapter to you! _

* * *

_I'm going to try this new thing where I answer all your questions that you post in your reviews... here it goes..._

**_Sw33t4xn10v3:_** _Sorry for such a long update... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! To make sure you forgive me, I updated quickly just for you!!!... Did I spell hogesmead wrong? H/O a sec... ok! It's spelled HOGSMEADE! Yay! Now that that's out of the way...Yes, Oxford Street is very real. It's located in London. My dad lives on an island in the English Channel near France. He goes on business trips sometimes to Dorchester, Portsmouth, Brighton and even London. So when he goes, I can go and I ALWAYS shop there! The best place! Much better then any shopping mall in America! And YES! School has started in this chapter! It does get juicy! So just read it already!_

_**GI Jenn:** No. I haven't read her books. The term Sex God is used a lot over here. But I do have friends who have read them and I do know a little... but I didn't use much of it, just the word gorgy... I don't typically use that word in every day life. But, it seems like every one is reading those books so maybe I'll start... are they that good? Hmm... If I do decide to take anything from them I will inform the readers! But don't expect much more of that, it was just for the beginning anyway._

* * *

_**Down With Love**_

By Andi JJ

_Chapter Three:_ **Fuel to the Fire**

* * *

****

_Dearest Ginevra,_

_How are you? Has anything happened since the last time we wrote (One week ago)? Well... something has defiantly happened over here. Something big. Do you remember Tom? Yes, well, he has ended it. And for a while I was heart broken. This was big, I mean, so much bigger then Victor, Seamus, Joel, or any of those other boys! It was like taking a stab in the heart. But I have found a way to mend the wound. A way I can live my life in a world full of males, and still enjoy it! Don't you think that it's unfair how boys can tell a girl how much they love her then drop her two weeks later and act like it was nothing... like it was just some kind of 'fling'?_

_I've come up with a brilliant idea. It's similar to S.P.E.W., but it has nothing to do with house elves. But you can bet it has many things to do with taking a stand! We'll talk more in the morning in the Head's Compartment._

_Oh, did I tell you? I made Head Girl! I got the letter three days ago, and I have a new badge. I have to share a train compartment with the Head Boy (I wonder who it is...?) but you can come in with me for a few hours (Prefects admitted only). We have MUCH to discuss._

_Kisses,_

_'Mione_

_P.S. Don't say anything to Ron or Harry, whom I'm guessing is staying with you. This is a Girl-to-Girl thing. As a matter of fact, don't tell any species from the male race. Ta._

* * *

I sent this letter to Ginny just after I had returned home from my 'Personal Day'. I wanted to tell her EVERYTHING, but I didn't want to stay up all night writing to her, the chances of Ginny getting it before we got to the platform would have been slim.

I had sent it with my new owl I'd bought at Diagon Alley just a week ago. I named him Binx, after the cat in Hocus Pocus (my favorite muggle movie!). It was a lovely black owl, some-what smaller then normal ones, but not as ridiculously small as Ronald's owl, Pig. Its eyes were an amazingly abnormal blue. The storeowner had told me it was a rare owl found in the enchanted forests of Argentina.

It was now early morning and I decided to start getting ready to leave for platform 9 ¾. After all, now that I have beautiful hair and skin, I have to take good care of it if I want to keep it, and that means waking up extra early just to do so. I also wanted to put my plan into action this morning, and what better place to start but a highly populated train station full of muggles _and_ wizards?

I pulled out from under my lavender comforter and slipped on my comfortable slippers. I walked to my bathroom, hardly awake. It was located just across the hall, and I began to undress to take a shower, after which I'd brush my teeth and begin working on my make-up and hair.

After a very progressive hour, I had finished, satisfied with my work. My hair was sleek and straight, grazing my shoulders and brushing against my blushing cheeks. My eyes were enchantingly brilliant (if I do say so myself!), a deep chocolate brown that seemed even deeper with the new eye shadow I had bought form the Nail and Hair Salon I visited yesterday. My lips were just as luscious as the girl at the Salon had made them and my skin was just as flawless. Once again, I looked like a model on the cover of "Teen Witch Weekly".

I walked back to my room to find an outfit to wear before I arrived at Hogwarts. I didn't want to dress all that classy, seeing as how I would just have to change out of it in a few hours anyway, so I settled on a pair of black sweat pants and a blue baby-tee. I threw on a pair of white thong sandals that showed off my perfectly manicured toes. Even though I was wearing a lazy outfit, I knew that the boys would still be swooning over me, not to sound conceited, but it didn't help that my shirt was tight and seemed to show off my feminine curves and rather busty chest (thanks goes out to my dear old mum!).

I packed up my books and (finally!) finished homework into my school trunk, along with my new robes and the new clothes and jewelry I had bought the day before. Grabbing my Owls cage, I piled up all my stuff and took one last look around her room.

I would definitely miss this room. It was a lovely lavender colour and seemed to mesh well with my country-like furniture. A silky violet ribbon drew my lacy white curtains back, allowing me to view the outside world whenever I pleased. I could see that it was a rather gloomy day, as it was raining lightly and thick gray clouds were blocking the sun's rays.

I took a deep breath and turned my back to the room, and walked out with my precious school essentials in hand. Both of my parents helped me into the car and drove me to my destination and away from my country home. Away from the giggly muggle girls down the street. Away from the summer dreams, that I now consider nightmares. Away from my summer love and my summer heart brake. Away from Tom... and towards my new life, and life changing experiment.

My parents pulled up to the curb of the Station and said their farewells. To them, they saw their little girl, whom they knew practically nothing about. I was just an abnormal girl who went to an abnormal school, and dealt with abnormal problems (though they loved me anyway). They knew nothing of my stand against love from (or towards) the male race or my plan in which I will bring the male race down. They were oblivious to anything I ever did. And I was perfectly fine with this.

Sending my last hugs, kisses, and goodbye's, I hoisted my trunk and owl cage onto a cart and rolled my belongings towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Checking twice before entering, I boldly walked through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾, where I faced the many familiar Witches and Wizards of my year and younger.

I scanned the platform and almost immediately found Ginny standing by the train doors waiting for me (I think). Her flaming red hair stood out among everyone else. I walked towards the girl, all the while feeling many eyes follow me as I did so. But I expected this. I knew that with a body like this topped with sleek long, flowing brown hair, I would catch many glances from straight guys (and maybe even gay ones, too). So I sort of just brushed it away and decided to just let this be the start of my plan.

_1.) DON'T GO TO THEM, LET THEM COME TO YOU._

This was going to be my first rule to a flawless plan. If I didn't take notice of them, it would only interest them more. Therefore making them come to me instead of vice-versa.

As I approached Ginny, I could visibly see Ginny's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

" 'Mione?" She asked, half whispering incase it wasn't me.

I laughed at her hilarious attempt to hide incase I was some different girl. "Hello, Ginny. Did you get my letter?" I asked.

I could see she looked more relieved, but she still looked shocked.

"Y-yes... what did you do to yourself?! You're a-a walking Barbie™ doll!" She exclaimed in what I think was either excitement or outrage.

"You're beautiful!" She exclaimed once more. Ok, it was excitement. I took this as a cue to explain myself.

"To make a long story short," I started, "This is all Tom's fault." Well, I wasn't lying.

She looked me up and down once more, but before she could ask for more details, I told her to just meet me in the Head's Compartment in a half hour.

"And don't say anything to Harry, Ron, or anyone!" I reminded her.

"But what if they go looking for you?" She asked.

"Just tell them that I made Head Girl and I have to stay in the Head's Compartment for official business or something. Just don't let them find me." I told her. She nodded and went in first to the train to find her compartment with her brother and The Boy Who Lived.

After I handed my belongings over to one of the conductors men, I boarded the train and immediately found the Head' s Compartment.

The train had descended from the platform some minutes after that and I found myself getting lost in the scenery outside the window. Moments later (or hours, as it felt like) I heard the compartment door slide open. I figured it to be Ginny and turned around, anxious to tell her the big plan.

But what I found instead, was far from what I was expecting at all, the last person I wanted to see (other then Tom), and what turned out to be added fuel to my plans fire:

The Head Boy, fondling (what seemed to be) a fifth year Ravenclaw. (Something I had seen Tom doing with that Carolina girl just a day after he ended it with me!)

I wouldn't have gotten so outraged had it been someone else, but under the circumstances that it was a well-known prat who did this kind of thing with every girl (then dropped them just after he was done having _'fun'_), I had to take action.

So, Task Two: BRING DOWN **_DRACO MALFOY_**!!!

_

* * *

_

_**-**tbc**-**_

* * *

_AHHH! Yay! I can finally go to sleep now! It's 1:36 in the morning!!!!!Wait... that was four minutes ago... It's 1:40 now! I'm so tired... Tomorrows Sunday... that blows! I hope this chappter was worth it! I may update Reality Check... Maybe not... If not, then I'd like to wish all the American's out there a Merry Thanksgiving! _

_Ta,_

_Andrea Elizabeth Anneliese O'Connell _

_Ha! I felt like typing my full name... it takes forever! Dear God! It's already 1:45! Oh, and by the way.. JJ stands for a nick name... maybe I'll write that out in a later date..._

_(So, once again) Ta!_


	4. The Preposal

_**Disclaimer**…if I told you I owned Harry Potter, would you actually believe me? (Let's put it this way, if I owned Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy would be locked away in my closet. But sadly, I had to settle with Tom Felton, so you know I don't own Harry Potter.)_

_**A/N:** I actually had a whole different chapter written for this story. I wrote it like a day after I wrote chapter three, but now it's…November 27th, and I've decided that I don't want to use the chapter I wrote. The original chapter that was written is WAY out of character, and I would like to keep them IN character (well mostly anyway). So I'm re-writing it. I'd be more then happy to let you read the chapter on your own time (so you could see how it would change the story DRAMATICALLY). All you have to do is type out your little review and remember to ask. The problem though, is I don't know how to show it to you. Maybe I could email it to you. Or I could publish it in the story (sorta like an update) and let you read it that way. Or I could save it as a present and let you read it at the end of the story, so you can see how the story ended up, and then imagine how it would have ended up if I published the original chapter instead. Or, I could let you all vote on it! Publish them both and let you decide which you would like to read! …but I'd rather not do that, since I have the whole story pretty much vaguely planned out basing it off of THIS chapter. Oh well, you tell me what you want. I'm just here to please you mates! I'm in America this week, so I had all of THEIR Thanksgiving off! How fab is that? Problem, though, is that school is taking place over on Jersey. So I have so much catch-up work it's unreal. I don't know how quickly I'll be able to update after this chapter. I'll write it out now, publish it, then I'll have to take a bit of a break. I'm going to try and get to work on another chapter of Reality Check, but I don't know yet. Well, enough of my jabbering, here's the next chappie! Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Down With Love**_

_By Andi JJ_

_Chapter Four:_** The Proposal **

* * *

****

The most arrogant of all the students had to barge into the compartment while groping some random whore, with no consideration for The Head Girl, IE: ME!

It was all I needed to convince myself that this new "Down With Love" idea was worth it!

They threw themselves into the compartment as if no one was there. The girl was spread out along the seats with Draco on top of her feeling his way about.

ERLACK!

Maybe they didn't see me… they obviously didn't _acknowledge_ me…

"Ahem." They needed to know that I was there, hinting to them to show more dignity.

But they didn't even flinch. In fact, the girl let out an extremely loud squeal as Draco let his hand drift up her shirt.

That's it. I'm out of here! There is no way I can stand to be in the same room as _him_ while he's high on hormones. Like I had said before, this was just more of a reason why my new stand against love was a good idea: As soon as they get to Hogwarts, Malfoy's going to drop her like a lead balloon.

They still didn't notice me, and by now I just didn't care. I grabbed my things and stormed out of the compartment. I slammed the door shut behind me, hoping that I caught their attention… and I think I did, because there was a pause between the disgusting snogging noises.

I didn't turn around to check, I just kept heading down the hall of the train to Ginny's compartment. I needed to find her. I had to tell her my plan now, it was driving me mad having to keep it a secret so long, and now with Malfoy… I was about to explode! I just still can't believe he didn't see me… Okay, I'll be honest: I sort of wanted to impress him, of all people. You know, see the look on his face when he sees how much his little _mudblood_ changed.

In Hogwarts, he's the Sex God. Every girl wants a piece of him. All _I'll_ ever be in his eyes is dirt. So If I could tarnish his name among the girls in the school, I guess that would suit as revenge, but if I could tease him with my new change in appearance, that would be even better! It would be like taking a child into a candy store and telling him to look, but not touch. I wanted to flaunt around what he could never have…now that I think about it, Malfoy is no different then Tom, maybe if I treated Malfoy the way I want to treat Tom, I'll feel better.

But I STILL needed to talk to Ginny first!

It wasn't hard to find their compartment; they were in the same one they've always been in for the past four years. I walked in without even knocking… actually it didn't occur to me to knock. But I probably should have, because as soon as I slid the compartment open, they all jumped, startled at my appearance.

I know, you're probably thinking, "Why would they be startled if she just casually walked in?" Well, you see, I didn't just _casually_ walk in, I sort of opened the door forcefully, and slid it shut so fast I was surprised it didn't shatter the glass that acted as its window. I guess that would startle any random, unsuspecting, unaware person.

I power-walked into the compartment and started pacing. Ginny was there, and she was looking at me as if I had gone mad. …Which I had.

"Hermione?"

I stopped and looked up. I knew Ginny was in the compartment, but I wasn't expecting Ron or Harry to be in there too. I know, that sounds silly, but for some odd reason, I just wasn't expecting them. I think, since I hadn't seen them all summer, I had just forgot about them. Oh, I'm so rude… It was Harry's voice that made me look up. He was watching me cautiously, and waiting for me to explain myself.

When I didn't, he went on, trying to make quaint conversation, as if nothing wasn't out of the ordinary, when, on the contrary, everything was.

"Ginny told us you made Head Girl. Congratulations!" Harry said hopefully.

I looked over to Ginny, who was still looking at me as if I was mad. Then I turned my head to Harry, who was smiling reassuringly. Something wasn't right though. There was an odd silence filling the room. Then I looked to Ron.

And I found my answer. Ron was staring at me in bewilderment. He was looking me up and down, with a shocked expression playing over his face. His face finally snapped back up to mine and I looked him straight in the eye.

"Bloody hell." He whispered. " 'Mione, what did you do to yourself?" He asked in disbelief.

I wasn't going to answer that. I had waited too long to explain my stand against love, and now Ron was going to make me wait longer. I'll just talk to him later. In fact, I'll talk to both him and Harry later. I was about to turn to Ginny and ask her to step out for a minute so we could talk, when Harry interrupted my thoughts AGAIN.

" 'Mione, who made Head Boy?" He asked curiously, still trying to maintain the 'quaint conversation'.

Okay, I'll answer that. Maybe it will take off some of the stress. And, it could lead into my conversation about my new theory.

I looked over to him with a painful smirk playing on my lips. "You'll never guess."

Harry looked over to Ron, hoping for a good guess, then looked back to me.

"I'll give you a hint," I said, giving in, "He's part ferret."

Harry looked at me in total shock and disbelief.

"No."

"Yes." I answered.

I felt that odd tension in the air lessen a bit.

"When did you find out?" Ginny asked this time.

I didn't even look at her when I answered. "Just now." Okay, now the odd tension was completely gone, but replaced instead with silent anger and confusion. I looked over to Ron, who was staring at the ground. His ears were looking a bit on the maroon side, and he seemed to be concentrating rather hard on the floor. But I didn't want to deal with this right now; I had to get this new plan of mine out and into the open.

"Ginny." I said, looking back to her. She looked up at me, showing me that she was giving me her full attention. "We need to talk."

She nodded as an answer.

"Now." I said.

I looked back over to the boys. "Please, do me a favor, and get out." I didn't mean to sound rude, but any passerby could tell that I was pissed beyond anything anyone could have ever imagined.

Thankfully, Ron and Harry saw this too, and did me that favor without hesitation.

Once they had left (I really have no idea where they went to) I took a seat across from Ginny. I could finally explain my theory and ingenious plan to her. And so I did. It didn't take long, and as I went on with this plan, I could see a very familiar twinkle in her eyes, one that I had only seen Dumbledore have. I think this was a good sign. Before I knew what was happening, Ginny stood up so abruptly and flew towards the door.

"I'll be right back, don't leave!" She said with a sinister grin on her face and the same twinkle in her big blue eyes.

I didn't have to wait that long for her to come back, maybe a few minutes or so, but when she came back, I really wasn't expecting what came next!

The compartment door slid open and in walked Ginny, then Parvarti and Lavender, and the rest of the schools female population, with the exception of any Slytherins (though this wasn't exactly surprising).

"Okay," Ginny said, taking a seat on one of the seats of the compartment (I was surprised one compartment could hold this many girls. Though, this was a magical train), "Tell them what you had just told me!" She said, looking like and eager child on Christmas morning.

I was a bit unsure about this, I mean, yeah, I wanted to get as many people into this as possible, but I didn't want to jump into it this quickly! I was hoping to just start off slow… like with S.P.E.W… but then again, look how far that got.

I was receiving many odd looks from some of the girls, and I could understand why. They were gazing at Hermione Granger, but in the same sense, they weren't. The Hermione Granger they knew was a bushy haired, know-it-all bookworm who believes in House Elf rights. The Hermione Granger they were looking at could pass as a super model candidate and was about to explain a new theory on love, and how to take a stand against it. If I were them, I'd be a bit on the confused side too.

But, I took the dive like a brave soldier and explained my theory. I told them my tale of the Sex God over brake, getting a few giggles as a response and a few "Ooer"s and "Aww"s. I explained how men shouldn't have to be the ones in control of a relationship and how women shouldn't have to suffer through one night of pleasure and a following day of neglect. I also explained how we had the opportunity to turn the tables, and start a revolution. I hoped this would be enough to convince the group of girls.

Well, I can successfully say I convinced them. But, I could see a few doubts lingering among a few of their faces.

I scanned the room… I don't know how much time had gone by but I must say, it was amazing how I kept all of their attention for this long.

I looked to Ginny, who was whispering to another girl. I watched them, waiting for her to say something. She saw me look her way, and stood up as if to say something on behalf of the audience.

She cleared her throat. "Hermione, what if we are in the middle of a relationship at this present moment? How do we take a stand against love then?" She asked. A few girls looked my way and nodded slightly, but still looking serious as if waiting for a good answer. I really DID have all of their attention… awesome! I seriously did not expect anything like this!

But as for the question, I wasn't expecting that either. I over looked the possibility that half of the girls in this room were in some kind of a relationship with a boy.

"Umm…" I thought about the question, it was a rather difficult one. Then it hit me! "Think about it this way," I started. "Compare how often you two…er, _fondle_… to how often you two _talk_." I didn't know if that made any sense, but judging by the expressions on the girl's faces, it must have.

The girls looked deep in thought and were talking amongst themselves. I was proud of my answer!

Then a slightly younger Hufflepuff stood up among the girls.

"Anthony and I don't exactly _talk_… all he ever wants to do is snog, he lets _me_ do all the talking. So, when I compare them, _we_ don't exactly talk, _I_ do. But we snog… a lot." She blushed violently after her little speech. I was guessing that Anthony was her boyfriend.

After her comment, a few girls nodded and agreed, obviously saying that this same thing happens between them and their boyfriends also.

"Okay," I said, I had an answer to this one also (GO HERMIONE!) "If _you_ do all the talking, how do you know he's _listening_? I mean, how often does he talk _back_? It's typical of a man to let the women do all the talking… and I'm asking if that's right. Let me give you an example. My muggle friend was in her boyfriend's room, and she was telling him this heart-braking story of how she heard from her schoolmates that he was messing around with other girls behind her back. Do you know how he responded to her emotions?" I asked, I was hoping that the girls were listening.

They shook their heads and were staring intently at me, waiting for the answer.

"He snogged her." I said. "That was his way of solving everything. He never said 'Yes, I'm messing around behind your back, could you ever forgive me?' and then snogged her, or 'No, that's preposterous! You're the only one for me!' and then snogged her… he _just_ snogged her. And it turns out that he _was_ messing around behind her back, and when she told me of this incident, I could see how much it hurt her, because that little bit of affection he showed towards her emotions that night seemed to convince her that he still loved her!" I finished matter-of-factly.

The girls just stared at me… Oh, no. Maybe I made this sound too unbelievable.

Then Parvarti stood up.

"How do we handle situations like that?" She asked.

I was about to answer, but she cut me off.

"No," She said.

Uh-Oh… 'No'?

"Better yet," She began, "How do we know if our boyfriends will act like that, or if they already do act like that? How do we know if they're really into _us_, or if they're only in it for the _sex_?" She asked. A few girls blushed after her last question.

_PHEW!_ I though she was going to leave me there for a second.

Luckily, I had an answer for this, too.

"Test them." I said simply. If there was a slight doubt that I didn't have their attention before, it was gone now. Now, I _knew_ I had all of their attention. They were looking at me eagerly, dieing to find out how to test their guys. "It's very simple." I went on. "Talk to them. I mean _really_ talk to them. Ask them questions they _have_ to answer with more then just _one word_. When you get together, try your best to avoid any… er, _intercourse_. See how long it takes him to want to get all over you. Time how long you can have an intelligent conversation with him and compare it to how long you can have a serious conversation with him about your emotions." I finished.

They looked at me, still not quite satisfied.

Ginny spoke up this time. "When? When should we do this and for how long?" She asked.

"Umm… Do it when ever you're alone with him… and… I'll give it a week. I'll be out for Head duties for one week with Professor McGonagall, so while I'm gone, I'll give you that week to test your men. When I come back, we can get together, and if you feel that the test was a waste of time, you don't have to put up with any of this. But for those who think that men are 'only in it for sex' (I looked right at Parvarti when I said that last bit) then I encourage you to show up, and we can fix this little mishap. Okay?" I asked.

"Too right!" Ginny replied eagerly.

A few others agreed or nodded and smiled.

But before I dismissed the meeting, I had to add one more important detail.

"Make sure you don't let any of this get out to any of the men! Or the professors!" I added as an after thought.

"What about any girls that aren't here now?" A random voice asked.

I thought about that question. The only ones who weren't here (it seemed) were the Slytherins. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to have them along…

"Encourage them to start!" I replied. "But make sure you explain to them also that they can't say anything to any men either! If any males find out, you can say 'Bye-Bye' to any true results and possibly any further plans for this stand"

I had faith in them…

With that, they all left the compartment leaving Ginny and I to talk amongst ourselves.

Ginny looked over to me when they were all gone.

"You know," She began, "They only trust this idea of yours because it's _your_ idea. If any one could come up with a fool-proof plan, and carry it out with good results and a worth-while conclusion, it's you." She said smiling. "And your reasons were good enough to convince _ANYONE_!"

"Aww, thank you Ginny!" I said giving her a hug. She really is a great friend!

We giggled and laughed for a good while, and I was about to ask her what made her all giddy about this new stand when the compartment door slid open once more.

In walked Harry and Ron.

"Are we allowed in now?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Of course!" I said happily.

"May I ask why there were a bunch of girls leaving this compartment just a few minutes ago?" Ron asked, a bit flushed in the face.

"Umm…" I didn't know how to answer that…they weren't allowed to know.

"No," Ginny piped up, "You can't ask."

That works too… I guess.

Ron and Harry exchanged odd looks.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"We just joined up with Neville, Dean and Seamus." Harry said. "We were actually having a good time until your ferret friend decided to show up.

I looked over to Ron and now understood why his face looked flushed, there was a small bruise rising on his left cheek. Obviously a brawl had broken out among them…

"RONALD AND HARRY!" I shouted. Okay, maybe I looked a bit different, and maybe they had seen me acting a bit different, but inside, I was still the same Hermione and I NEVER approved of fighting, even if it was with a pratty git. Only once had I come to the conclusion of fighting, and that was in third year when _I_ punched Malfoy… but I had a good reason.

"But 'Mione, he was talking crap about you being the Head Girl!" Ron yelled back, a little hurt from my outburst towards him when I guess he was only trying to stand up for me.

I thought about his words… God, I hate Malfoy. But I still had my plan to tarnish his name among the Girl World.

"You just let _me_ deal with him." I said with a sly smile. I glanced over to Ginny and gave a small wink. I don't know if the boys saw this, but if they did, they acted as if they didn't, so it wasn't brought up again.

We sat on the train in peace, talking, eating, or playing Exploding Snap. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was pleasant and un-interrupted. It was… Perfect. I almost forgot about my whole ordeal over love.

_Almost_.

* * *

-_tbc_-

* * *

_Ok... I discovered the line button! Oh Yea! Go Andi!!! So now I'm going to revise all the chapters!!! This way everything is evenly spaced! I don't know how soon I'm going to get the next chapter up, but I can tell you now I have it planned out. To be honest, I'm probably going to type it out tomorrow, and I won't post it until like... christmas. I don't know why I do this, but with all the traveling I do, and all the catch-up work I'm going to have, and my lack of memory, I can't garuntee a quick update. But you never know... maybe it'll be up by tomorrow night! _

_Hope yall enjoyed the chapter! _

_Ta, _

_Andi_


	5. Seven Day Free Trial!

**_Disclaimer:_** _Ha! I? Own Harry Potter? Are you joking?! That's priceless! It really is!!_

_**A/N:** I told you I probably wouldn't be able to get this posted until Christmas… Well, I am now OFFICIALLY on my Christmas Holiday. I have been SO busy lately… it's UNBELIEVABLE!!! But, I did promise I would get it up, and so, here it is! This chapter is now dedicated to all of you who have been reviewing from the beginning! All you loverly people out there who are so dedicated at reading and reviewing my story! Check the bottom of the story to find shout-out's to people… since a lot of people have reviewed, I'm only going to give shout-out's to those who reviewed for the last chapter! _

_And now… ON WITH THE MADNESS!_

* * *

_**Down With Love**_

_By Andi JJ_

_Chapter Five: _**A Seven Day Free Trial!**

* * *

The sun was slowly setting, and dusk was beginning to take its full effect as the rays from the moon began to cover the school's grounds.

Yup, that's right, we were FINALLY at Hogwarts. The last hour of the train ride was peaceful. I even got to take a short nap! Luckily (or at least to my knowledge), Malfoy didn't pay us a visit. I'm still not sure what Ron or Harry did to him when he visited them during the "Female Only" meeting, but what ever happened, he didn't stop by for a second visit. But I guess that's a good thing.

As for me… I get to attend the feast, but then it's straight off to Hogsmead with Professor McGonagall. Malfoy will be going into town also, but the chances of us meeting will be slim to none.

While we're out for a week, my female associates get to carry out their little experiment! I can't thank Ginny enough for doing what she did… I mean, like I said, I really didn't expect to start it off with so many people that fast. But, with the little boost that she had created, I think this little stand that I'm taking is about to progress to a whole new level!

Harry, Ron, Ginny and I marched our way threw the sea of students over to a carriage. We were lucky enough to be able to get one of the first ones, meaning we didn't have to share with another group of students. It wasn't long until we arrived at the Grand School.

I was so anxious! I mean… how would you feel if it was your Seventh and Final year of school, you were about to unleash the biggest stand against love the school (and maybe even the wizarding population) has ever seen, AND you were a new and improved version of the Gryffindor (bookworm) Princess that the student body had yet to see? I was so nervous, but I was EXTREMELY giddy (for lack of a better word!).

The moment I stepped through the gigantic French Oak doors, my eyes little up! It felt like years since I had seen the Entrance Hall, when, really, it had only been three long months! I truly felt at home! The room was lit warmly with floating candles, with the doors to the Great Hall open and inviting!

"FINALLY!" Ron yelled. "We can eat!" He grabbed mine and Harry's hand and was about take off, when he turned around and looked at Ginny with confusion and realization dawning across his freckled covered face. I watched him look down at both mine and Harry's hands, then, like the stupid git that he is, search around for a third arm to grab Ginny's hand with. He looked back over at Ginny, then looked over at the great doors that led to the Feasting Hall. "AH!" He spluttered in defeat, "Screw this! I'm going to eat! Just follow!" And he ran into the Great Hall.

I looked at Harry and smiled as we shared the same thoughts about Ronald's dim-wittedness and his uncontrollable hunger. Moments later, we leisurely walked in after Ron and took our seats at the Gryffindor table.

It wasn't long before the rest of school was seated in the room awaiting dinner and Dumbledore's famous beginning-of-the-year speech.

I noticed Harry was talking to Seamus and Dean about (what else?) Quidditch. I took this opportunity to talk to Ginny about my (truly ingenious!) plan.

"Gin, how did you ever get that many girls to come and listen to my idea?" I asked her.

She just looked at me like I was stupid. "Mya, (God I hate that nick-name, it was given to me during the war when Harry first used it. It didn't take long for me to figure that it was my new name, when later Harry had told me that it was just quicker to say then 'Hermione'. As much as I hate to agree with him, I do.) are you serious?"

I just stared at her.

"When you first wrote that letter to me, you know, before we got to the train station? I was already on-end waiting for you to tell me your 'brilliant plan'! And you didn't even say much about it! So, obviously, when you told me the whole thing on the train, I was ecstatic!"

'Ecstatic'? Did Ginny just use a big word? …Maybe I'm finally rubbing off on her…

"All I had to do was run into a compartment full of girls and just mention that you had come up with such a plan, and they all went running to our compartment!"

I smiled at her. Was it REALLY that good of an idea? I mean, in public, I was being modest about it, but (as you've seen) my ego is completely opposite! Then a thought struck me…

"Well, what about the coed compartments? Like ours?"

"Oh, that was easy…" She straightened her back and put on a fake, but convincing smile. Then, acting as if she were a ring master for a circus, she said " 'Hello there, boys! There is a farting contest going on in Malfoy's compartment against our infamous Potter! Make your bets now, and go join in on the fun! But don't tell them that a Weasley told you!' " Then she sat back down.

Wow. That explains a lot. Leave it to Ginny to start trouble.

"Malfoy wasn't too happy about that!" I heard a male voice squeak.

I looked around frantically, when my eye's landed on Neville. How much had he heard? Did he know about my plan?! NO MALES ARE ALOUD TO KNOW!

"Wh-what was that?" I asked innocently, hoping to God that he didn't know what we were _really_ talking about.

"Malfoy." He said. "When all the guys piled up in the Heads compartment and interrupted his little 'snog-session' (at this he used both his index and middle fingers to identify the quotes) and started chanting, something like, 'Fart! Fart! Fart!' he got really angry. Then someone told him that Weasley started it. I guess he got really mad when that girl he was with gave him a disgusted look and left." He finished.

"Well that explains why Harry had got into a fight with him… Ginny!" I gave her a cold glare, which she purposely ignored.

"So, what exactly happened when Malfoy barged in on you guys?" Ginny asked, suddenly interested in Neville's story.

"Well, let's see," He began, looking up at the ceiling as if trying to remember the train's events. "Malfoy came in, started screaming at Ron… that made Harry mad. One: for barging in, and Two: for screaming at Ron for something we all knew he didn't do. Then Harry threatened him, and Malfoy said something along the lines of: 'What are you going to do… your (beep) friend isn't here to cast anything damaging… (Sorry Mya what is up with that name!? but I didn't want to repeat ALL the words he said…) Then Harry said something along the lines of: 'Maybe not, but I know one that's good enough!' And he said some fancy spell that left Malfoy farting the rest of the way to school, obviously insinuating on Malfoy's false implications." When did Neville get so smart? 'Insinuate'? 'Implications'? Am I rubbing off on _all_ of them?!

We all just stared at him in utter shock. Going back to his story, I only have three words to say to that: Boys are stupid.

"Oh, yeah! And Ron threw a punch at Malfoy before he left (which caught him COMPLETLEY off guard) and Malfoy tried to hit Ron back, but Harry stepped in front, and he caught Harry instead. Then he just left, farting the whole way out!"

Wow. Should 'a seen that one coming. Correction, FOUR words: Boys are _really_ stupid. And that explains A LOT.

"That's probably why Malfoy isn't here," Ginny piped up after scanning the Slytherin table. "He's probably in the infirmary begging Madam Pomfrey for a cure!" Ginny started laughing uncontrollably. "Poor women!" She added. She then leaned over the table and looked towards Harry. "Nice one, mate!" She yelled.

Harry just looked at her, knowing nothing of what we were talking about. "Uh, yeah!" He yelled back to her.

I suddenly felt extremely curious and looked back towards the Slytherin table. I knew he wouldn't be there, but, we all have those moments where we feel that "seeing is believing".

"So what's this about a plan?"

I heard Neville ask. I had totally forgotten about that! Wait… then he DID hear!! NO!

"What plan?" I asked innocently, when I turned around to face him. I glanced nervously at Ginny who exchanged the same look with me.

"Oh, now don't play the innocent game with me, ladies! I know you're planning something! Spill!" He said.

Once again, I looked over at Ginny for help.

She looked back at me, then replied, "Oh, we don't have to worry about telling him… I mean, come on! It's Neville! We all know very well that he's not exactly on the male side!" After that she winked at Neville.

How could I have forgotten?! It turned out to be the nastiest shock for Ginny when she first found out about Neville's… er… _fondness_… for the male race. The crush she developed for him a few years ago had quickly vanished after she got the news. Ginny's right, who would he tell? I mean, all Ginny has to do is tell him to keep it a secret and he will! They're practically best friends!

So we told him. I'm not going to go into detail about it, because it was really no different then when I told the girls about it. But that's when Dumbledore began to speak…

"Students! Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! First, I would just like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is FORBIDDEN. Hence it's name. Also, Mr. Filtch has asked me to tell you that he has a list of un-authorized objects hanging from his door. This means they are not aloud in the school. So, if you happen to buy them from Hogsmead (which is only open to third years and higher) keep them locked up safely in your dorms, until the ride home on the train. Then, and ONLY then can you terrorize your fellow students!" There was laughter from the students… and you could see a few boys glance to one-another.

Honestly, what is it with them?!

"On a lighter note, this year should defiantly prove to be _very_ interesting!" At this, he looked directly at me, that same twinkle in his eyes, although, somewhat brighter then usual. Did he know? How could he have known?! He was still looking at me, with that sly smile as if he knew… HE DOES KNOW! Wow. Nothing gets past that man, does it?

"Now, I shall leave you with a few choice words from the extremely old and insane: Plump-a-lump, schwibble lee-dee!" There was laughter through out the room, "Now, Feast!"

"FINALLY!" I heard Ron shout over the chatter of students. He must have been starring at his plate the entire time… when will that boy realize that food won't come any faster if you stare at an empty plate. Actually, it seems to come slower… (A thought for another time!)

Dinner went by quickly, with talk of nonsense and so on. Soon enough, the students began to file out of the room. It was up to the Prefects to lead them to the dorms. As for me, I had to meet up with McGonagall for our trip to Hogsmead.

I walked over to her, where she was standing next to the High Table.

"Ah, Miss Granger!" She greeted with a cheerful smile. "Don't you look extravagantly lovely this year!" …

Was I ugly all those past years?

…

"Your things have already been taken to the Inn, just outside the town. A carriage is waiting for us outside. As for Professor Snape and the Head boy, who I trust you have already met (she had a twinkle in her eye too! Now it's just getting annoying! Why do they have to know EVERYTHING?! …Oh. I'm starting to sound like Ron and Harry when they get mad at me for correcting them…), they will be buying from certain stores on the west side of the town, as we will be buying from the east."

I nodded to signify that I understood.

"Good, then let us be off." She smiled and led the way out the doors.

* * *

The week went by EXTREMELY fast! I didn't even catch a GLIPSE of Malfoy! The suspense was slowly building inside me… I just couldn't wait until he saw me! Like I had said previously, I was really trying to impress _him_! I want him to see (and want) what he can't have! He's who I need to take all this frustration, from Tom, out on! How can I do that when I don't even _see_ him!? It was now Sunday Night, and McGonagall and I were on our way back to Hogwarts. I wonder how the week went for our young ladies…

* * *

I had just entered the Entrance Hall, and I was dropping off all the stuff I had bought for the school. Apparently, there was to be another Yule Ball of some sort. I wasn't sure yet, all I knew is that we had to buy decorations. 

"That should do it!" My teacher said. "You may now go and join your house mates! They should be finishing dinner. I will give you permission to get your dinner from the kitchens after the students leave. I trust you know how to get there?" She asked with that SAME FREAKIN' TWINKLE in her eyes! How do they always know?!

Then she just left. I walked into the Great Hall, and took my seat at the end of the Gryffindor Table, since my spot on the bench (next to Harry, Ron or Ginny) was taken. McGonagall was right, they were just finishing dinner. Most of the students had left, but, ironically, all the girls were still there, looking as if they were waiting for something.

Scratch that, they looked as if they were IMPATIENTLY waiting for something. They looked utterly mad. (As in _angry_, not _mental_.)

I looked over to the Slytherin Table to see if Malfoy had come back from Hogsmead as well. And he had! There he was, sitting among his cronies! AND, I happened to catch his eye!

He looked at me in complete shock! I could see his eyes move up and down, obviously scanning me over (or as you American's would say, "checking me out" Secretly, I like this phrase better!) His eyes got wide, then he mouthed those infamous words, which made the scene even more memorable, "Granger?!"

I looked at him, narrowed my eyes, and smirked. I smirked like it was the last time I would ever smirk in my life! I smirked as if I had smirked like so my entire life! My smirk was BETTER and more TEMPTING then his could EVER be! My smirk not only challenged his own, it _DISCIPLINED_ his!!

HA!

I turned away as his eyes got bigger and showed more confusion and shock then I could ever imagine. Inwardly I was shouting and grinning like an idiot! I had done it! Well… I had _started_ it! I was now superior to him! And I always will be!

I don't know how much time had gone by since the _shocking _incident (…GET IT!? HA! IT'S A JOKE!... never mind.) But how ever long that took, it was enough time for students to finish dinner. Obviously, Malfoy was staying behind to eat (As my prize, I get to dine with him!), but he was the _only_ male to be left in the room. It seemed like the entire female population of the school was left in the room, and when Professor Flitwick had announced that dinner was over, they all jumped and ran right over to me.

I really wasn't expecting this… and when I saw all their angry stares, I started planning ways for me to escape before they killed me.

I could see Ginny standing within the crowd of girls, but she had a smug look on her face. She would never join in on a raid against me… so her smug look seemed to give me hope.

Then Parvarti and her sister Padma stepped out in front of the crowd and looked me straight in the eye.

They looked extremely out-raged. Then they spoke in unison, "When's the first meeting?!"

* * *

-_tbc_-

* * *

**A/N:** BOOM BABY! HOW DO YA LIKE THEM APPLES?! Didn't I promise I would have it up before Christmas?! Huh? HUH?! That's right… I DID! AND I KEPT MY PROMISE! 

As for shout outs, Here they are!

**BDShadothe:**_ I'm gona send you e-mail… I hope it gets to you, My e-mail has been acting up lately! If not though, then, well, OH WELL! Sorry? But thanks anyway for reviewing! And I will try my best to get you that e-mail!_

**Silverwinged Blackbird:**_ You live in Boston? I would ask you what part, but I'm not too well familiar with the area, we stay at one of the Hilton's when we visit. E-mail me, we should talk! Anyway, I hope my story cheered you up after that book! I'm extremely happy you like it! Thanks for reviewing!_

**TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive: **_Wow. I LOVE your other story! I don't know if I reviewed for it though… consider this your review! It's AWSOME! You must UPDATE! I also read your Bio… Loved it. The pairings… extremely funny! Especially your comment on Dumbledore/Voldemort pairing! And as for Snape… I totally agree! And your short story on Ron and Hermione (Even though I hate the pairing IMMENSLY, I found it hilarious! You had a lot up there, and I would comment on all of it, but it was those there that caught my attention! Thanks for the review!_

**Calypso in Love:**_ I'll send the alternate chappie on the 25th! Cheers! _

**Enchantress Cat:**_ Sorry if it's goin by a little fast… I can't exactly help it! My mind never stays in one place so I have to lay out things so fast as to not lose the idea! That's pretty much how it is with my ADD. But is this chapter sufficient? Truly sorry mate… I try and keep em long. Thanks for the review, though!_

**ProwlingKitKat: **_Alright… first off, I would defiantly go with this plan to! It sounds fun and interesting, but most of all, FUN! And as for where I live, I live pretty much on Jersey Isle, located just north of France, but in the English Channel. IM DEFFINATLY NOT FRENCH THOUGH! Actually, I have great joke for the French… a thought for another time though! And thanks for the suggestion, I'll post this as soon as I finish! Thanks for the AWSOME review! _

**Pen-Behind-my-Ear:**_ Yea, the first chappie was a bit of a take off of that book "Angus, underwear and whatsit"… I can't remember the title. I'm getting the book for Christmas. One of my friends reads the books, so I had her help me write the chapter (PROPS TO BRITTANY!)…Yea, I just gave her shout out in the middle of yours… I do that! Sorry! As for the name Tom, I picked it because it's my ex-boyfriends name. I hate him. And I hate the character. CLICK! Oh… and I think you just gave away the whole story for that book… thanks! Even though I was gona read it after Christmas, I guess I don't need to now! Don't worry, I'm just joking! Thanks ever so much for the review though!_

**Abnoxious-Obsession:**_ "I'll give you a hint, he's part ferret." Wow, that had to be my all time favorite line! I came up with it, and as soon as it hit me I was like…"Wow. That's bloody amazing! I MUST use it!" This also happens to be all my friends favorite too. All day long we kept calling each other ferret face and using that line. So now that you have stolen it, I would appreciate it if you give it back! Please? Pretty Please? With sugar on top?? …I will get it back, mark my words…I WILL GET IT BACK! … and yes. That is a threat. But thanks for the review!_

**S1Lv3r LiLly:**_ I UPDATED… ARE YOU HAPPY?!? DON'T GO KILLING YOURSELF!!! OR ME!!! …bloody American's. BUT THANKS FOR REVIEWING! (lol!)_

**Pyro-2389:**_ "Enthralled"? Thanks… and you defiantly just increased my vocabulary! Your review was absolutely flattering! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_**And a special thanks to BeastlingD707, BabyRuth, Mimi, DanRadcliffe5666, KeeperofthePineNeedles (wow, when I first read your pen name, I thought it was Keeper of the Pin Needle, and I found this extremely funny!), hunibuni479, red-e-2party(!!!!!), Hannah-901, Sirius-Black-4eva, popcornx5, daydreama, Keladry9, and DarkRaven-04 (who has been reviewing since the beginning!). **_

**ATTENTION/ URGENT MESSAGE!!!:**Ok… maybe it's not urgent, but for those of you who wanted a copy of the original fourth chapter, I have it. I've decided to e-mail it to you. And as for those of you who have no idea what the bloody blazes I'm talking about, I had written an alternate fourth chapter (I think it's the fourth chapter… Ugh! I can't remember! ADD kickn' in…) Uh… yea, there is two fourth chapters, which were gona decide the outcome of the story. I know it's kind of early to decide an outcome, but I did. And I stuck with one. **SO** if you would like to read the alternate chapter, just tell me in your review (click the little blue button that says "GO!" and write out "I WANT THE ALTERNATE CHAPTER.") and I will gladly email it to you. But for those who want it… I shall send them out on Christmas day as my EXTRA Christmas gift to you! What can I say…? I'm in the GIVING mood! So… HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!! AND… UH… HAPPY BOXING DAY FOR THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT WITH ME!

Ta!

Andi

P.S: Sorry, but I can't help it… CHRISTMAS, BOXING DAY, AND NEW YEARS (DAY/EVE)!!! What more could you want?!?


	6. Post

Dear Readers,

Hello there! I know it has been a while… a LONG while, but school seemed to be taking over my life for a while there, But we can rejoice! It is SUMMER HOLIDAY! I can dedicate my time to you lovely fans! I read all of your comments, and I must say I am VERY surprised that my story is STILL getting reviews! I personally thought that chapter 6 or 7 would be my 100 review breaker, but ALAS! It was chapter 5! I LOVE YOU ALL!

I have also gotten reviews and e-mails from fans asking if I would ever finish and if they could take over the story… well,

**YES! I'M GONA FINISH THIS! GET YOUR GREEDY HANDS AWAY!**

No, I'm just playing, but yes, it will be finished by ME. Chapter 6 is already in the works /cough/\\DinnerForTwo/\\cough.\\ That was a subtle hint, huh? OK, well, on with life. Look for the story soon! I PROMISE! (as I sit here with a bowl of cherries and a TV remote…)

Much love,

Andi


End file.
